The Frozen Queen and the Ice Guardian
by XenaHumphrey
Summary: Elsa is the only one who can see Jack Frost. Jack promises to help her learn to control her powers, but then he just disappears. Now Elsa is being crowned queen and Jack Frost pops back into her life. After Elsa accidentally freezes over everything, she runs off, and her sister Anna is forbidden to go after her. Together Jack and Elsa explore their powers and their feelings.
1. Preface

Preface

The sun is warm on my skin even though the ground and everything around me is covered in white. The snow glitters in the sun's light making everything sparkle. I wear a cloak lined with fur, but I'm not cold. The cold never bothered me.

I walk away from the palace, my home, my prison. I barely ever go outside anymore. I hardly ever talk to anyone. I'm isolated, from everyone, including my sister. But, it's the only way to keep her safe.

The grounds behind the palace are overflowing with trees- our very own forest-but I say to the path in front of me. When I get to where I'm going-a small circular clearing-I sit on the bench between two trees and start down at my gloved hand. My father gave me the glove yesterday to try and help me control my powers. Now, when I touch things it doesn't freeze. I pulled the fingers until the glove slips from my hand. I stare at my pale skin. I slowly reach my hand to the bench seat and place it on the wood. At first, nothing happens. Then, ice crawls out from beneath my palm freezing the bench seat. Ice leases outward until the whole bench is frozen.

It happens in a matter of seconds but I quickly snatch my hand away and tug on my glove.

"I know how you feel," a male voice whispers.

I jump, and jerk around looking for where the voice came from. I don't see anything though. Maybe I just imagined it. I mean, who else would know how I feel, who else would have this kind of power? Jack Frost? I almost laugh.

"Did you hear me?" The male voice asked astonished.

I turned back around quickly. Before me stands a boy of about nineteen. His hair is white just like the snow, his skin this is a shade lighter than mine, and his eyes were the color of a frozen sky. Very faint freckles adorn his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He wears a white shirt under a dark blue cloak, brown pants that go to the middle of this calves, and no shoes. At the top and the bottom of the cloak is a decoration of white lines that looks like ice has started to freeze it. He leans on a gnarled cane about 6 inches taller than he is.

"Yes, of course I can hear you," I tell him.

He startles, "How is that possible?"

"Well, you're standing right in front of me and your speaking," I say obviously.

The boy leans in closely to me, his eyes peering into mine. It's as if he can see right through me. "You believe in me," he smiled widely.

"What," I ask.

"Wait, do you know who I am?" The boy asked me. I shake my head at him. "I'm Jack Frost." He tells me.

"Really?" I asked astonished. I mean, I believed in Jack Frost. I had to; he was the only other person who was like me. But, I always have this knot of uncertainty about whether or not he really did exist.

Jack nods his head at me. He holds out his hand. I put my hand in his tea slowly listed up to his lips softly in greeting. "Well, as you know, I am Jack Frost and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"My name's Elsa," I smile at him slightly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, _"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman," Anna sings as she knocks on my door.

"Go away, Anna." I say as I tried to stay focused on not freezing the glass in my hand. My whole body shaking, my jaw is lock, and my head is starting to pound because of how hard I'm concentrating.

"You know, you'll have to keep this secret from Anna," Jack says as he stands in front of me his arms crossed.

My stay locked on the glass for a few more seconds, then ice slithers out from my palm and frosts the glass. I sigh and anger and frustration before I looked up at Jack. "Jack, I told you, when Anna knew about my powers before I hurt her. I can't have that happen again."

I get up from the sitting position I was in on my bed and move past Jack to the giant window.

**Jack**

A little indent between her eyebrows tells me that she's concentrating hard. When the class covers a nice she tosses it on the bed and sighs heavily. I can't help but study her; she's beautiful, for being fourteen years old. She's too young for me.

Her hair is the palest of blonde, it could almost be considered white, like mine. However, her hair has a slight tint of gold. Her big, ice blue eyes are framed by a heart shaped face. Her skin is pale and creamy.

She gets up from the bed and strides past me to the window. Outside the snow is starting to melt. Spring is coming. Arendelle doesn't need me anymore and I have to leave. I have to leave Elsa.

I'm about to tell her that I have to leave Arendelle, but she jumps back from the window and makes a frustrated sound. She must've placed her hand on the windowsill because the window is covered in ice.

"Elsa, it's alright, you'll get it eventually." I walk up behind her and tell her.

She turns around and looks up at me, her eyes full of determination, fear, and anger. They soften before she wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a hug. "Thank you, Jack. For everything, for teaching me, well, at least trying to teach me."

I hesitate before I returned her hug. "You're welcome," I hug her a few seconds longer than I should. As I hold her for those last seconds try to memorize how she feels in my arms, how soft her hair is against my neck, and how even her breathing is. "Well it's almost time for you to go to bed, which means I have to go."

"You almost sounded like my parents for a second," she laughs as she turns and opens the window for me.

I threw over and grab my cane and then head to the window. I lift off the ground, slowly. I am weightless when I'm in the air, when my hand is wrapped around my cane. Flying makes me breathless, free.

I fly out through the window turned towards Elsa, "Goodbye, Elsa." I waved to her and smile as she weaves back to me. I can't tell her that this will be the last time I'll see her. It will break her heart, and mine is already hurting anyhow. She closes the window. I watch her close the curtains but when they're shut I float there staring at her window wishing that I could see her the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven Years Later

I stand there holding the scepter and the jeweled ball in my hands. My throat is tight and my stomach is in knots. I'm not breathing as I try to concentrate on not freezing the items in my hands. My hands are starting to shake but it seems as if the priest is speaking in slow motion. I'm losing control. Items are starting to gather ice on them from where my hands are touching them. I have to put them down or everybody's going to notice. Finally the priest is the taking and I quickly placed the items back on the pillow he's holding. I grab my gloves and slip them on my hands quickly.

I sigh in relief now that my hands are covered. Everyone claps for me congratulating me on my royal status. I look over at Anna beside me and she smiles. I wish we were close enough that I could share this moment with her.

Soon everybody gets up and goes to the ballroom and I am held back so that they can introduce me before my people.

When I'm introduced in front of my people I walk slowly before them my head held high, my hands before me, my shoulders back hoping that I look like a queen that I am. Everyone kneels before me and when I get up music starts and everyone starts dancing.

I watch Anna go off with a man but I don't know who it is. People close around me went to talk to me before it can fully get a glimpse of him. Soon I forget about Anna and focus on keeping my nervousness down.

Finally when I get a moment to myself I go off to a small space where no people are and watch them. My eyes roam past the doors I see a glimpse of white hair and a brown, gnarled cane. I breath leaves me. _Did I just imagine that?_

I have to find out if it's Jack. I make my way through the crowd nodding at people who waved to me and smiling. I slip out the door without anyone noticing. Down the hallway just get a glimpse of that white hair again. I take off walking at a brisk pace went around the corner I see nothing but I do hear a door close. It sounds far away so I'm assuming it's at the end of the hall. I practically run down the hall to the last door on my right. My heels click furiously against the tiled floor and the sounds echo.

When I get to the door to hesitate before I open it. When I do open it I walk through the door and find an empty room full of nothing but sitting couches and a piano. However, the two French doors to the balcony are slightly ajar. Across the room and out to the balcony. The sun is setting on Arendelle. The sky is tinted with pink and yellow and orange. The sun reflects on the water turning the ocean purple.

The sunset isn't what I wanted to see though. _I must've just imagine Jack._ I rest my hands on the edge of the balcony for a few moments, staring out into the sunset but not really seeing it.

I sigh and decide that I must get back to my people. Turning around I see a boy of about nineteen floating for a few seconds before he lands softly on his feet before me. He looks the same. He wears a black shirt and a dark blue cloak that looks as if ice is frozen on it, brown pants that stop at the middle of his calves, and his feet are bare. His hair, still as white as snow, is messy from the wind, and his eyes, like frozen ice, stare at me intently.

_Jack._

**Jack**

I float high above her, not wanting her to see me, but wanting her to see me all the same. She looks around, probably for me, but what she doesn't find what she's looking for her shoulders sag slightly and her whole body looks like it filled with sadness.

She looks out at the horizon for a few moments before she sighs and turns around to leave. This is my last chance. Should I go down there and let her see me? Can I really face her after I left her? Will she be happy to see me? I don't know. But, there's only one way to find out.

I float down in land before her just as she makes her complete turn around to leave. When she sees me her eyes widen in shock and I hear her intake of breath. My breath escapes me just like hers does. She's even more beautiful now than I could ever have imagined. Her hair is pulled back into a twisted bun, it glows a soft gold in the fading sun. The crown atop her head glitters in the light. Her eyes pierced me with sharp shards of glass, and her lips look soft and pink. The dress she wears covers most of her skin.

A rush of shame hits me when I look at her dress. I stayed and helped her she went need the dress to protect herself and everybody from her power.

"Jack," Elsa says her voice croaking.

"Your highness," I say and bow before her.

"Don't, please don't." She commands softly, pain etched into her voice.

"Elsa-" she cuts me off.

"Why did you leave?" She looks at me sadly, bagging for an answer.

I'm quiet, thinking of an answer to give her. There are many reasons why he left. One, because Arendelle didn't need me anymore; two, my feelings for her; three, the guardians don't like me staying in one place for longer than need be.

I swallow before I say, "I had to. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

She studies me for a few moments before she crosses the balcony and puts her arms around me. "I forgive you," she tells me.

I sigh in relief and wrap my arms around her. It feels good to have her in my arms again. Now that she's older it doesn't feel as weird. I release her from the hug first. "I heard you were being crowned queen today, and I had to see for myself."

"Being around all these people, I'm scared, Jack." She tells me as she clutches her gloved hands together.

"You don't have to be," I tell her. The next words I say just the thought of my mouth I don't mean for them to be said but they are said, "I'm right here, you'll never have to be alone again. I'll help you."

She smiles at me, "I should probably get back to my people, before they notice I'm gone."

I smile at her and say, "I'll see you soon." I give her one last hug before I take off. This time I will keep my promise to Elsa. I will teach her, and she'll never have to be alone again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's true love." Anna tells me. She clutches Hans to her like a life source.

"What do you know about true love?" I asked her. She knows nothing about love. She so young and so innocent and I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't want to see her get caught up in feelings that aren't even real.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." She answers back. She's almost to the point of being angry, but I don't know why. I'm only being realistic. She's only known Hans for a few hours.

"You asked me for my blessing," I said calmly but inside I'm angry, "but my answer is no. Now if you'll excuse me." I nod my head at them politely turned to walk away.

"Your Majesty, if I may-" Hans reaches out for me as if the grab my arm to stop me from walking away but I cut him off.

"No you may not," I say firmly, "I think you should go. The parties over. Close the gate." I say to the guards standing a few feet away.

"Elsa, no, no wait," Anna pleads she reaches out and grabs my hand and rips my glove off as I turned and faced her. I clutch my hand to my test with my other gloved hand. Fear runs through me. The gloves are the only sense of control I have over my powers when I'm in a crowd like this. You protect me, and everyone else.

"Give me my glove,"

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore." She cries to me. She clutches made love to her chest like she's trying to keep me here. She doesn't want to live like this anymore, and I completely understand. I don't want to live like this anymore. I hate being isolated from people, I see being the freedom my powers because I might hurt somebody.

I can't force on it to live here in isolation with me. "Then leave," I tell her and my heart breaks inside. I'm probably going to lose my sister again my powers.

I turn to leave again and as I'm walking towards the door she cries out loudly and now everyone is staring, "What did I ever do to you?"

I don't turn around anytime my head slightly to answer back, "Enough, Anna," her yelling at me like this in front of everybody I'm starting to lose can feel the power welling inside me wanting to come out. I need to get out of here. If I don't know what's going to happen, I might hurt somebody.

"No, why, why do you shut me out? Why you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" If only she knew. If only she knew I shut her out because I heard her once before when she knew about my powers I never wanted to hurt her. I shut the world out because I don't want what happened to Anna to happen to anybody else. What am I so afraid of? I'm afraid of everything because I can't control my powers.

"I said enough!" I turn around flinging my arm out and shouting at her. From my hand ice shoots out and in a half circle around me of sharp shards of glass attached to the floor, like a barrier protecting me against the crowd.

As soon as they realize what has happened to shrink back against the door. The whole room gasped in horror. Some shout, frightened. But Anna, she stares at me like she's been betrayed. I turn and flee, Anna chasing after me.

**Jack**

I flew high above the courtyard of Elsa's Castle. All the people are waiting for her to come out and make an appearance. I'm waiting with them too just so I can get another glimpse of her.

All the sudden, the door burst open and Elsa runs out. I can tell, even from far up here, that she scared, frightened. The crowd surges around her. She turns back around towards the door and holds her hands up as if to ward something away. Then suddenly ice shoots out from her hands. Everyone screams and backs away. However, some men charged toward her and she backs up against the fountain her hands freezing the water in place. Then she takes off running.

She runs quickly towards the dock where the ships are. And then she's running across the water, the water freezing beneath her feet. I fly after her keeping a good distance away until I know that no one is going to come after her. She leaves behind snow and ice in her wake.

When she gets into the trees she slows down slightly, but she keeps on going heading toward the north mountain. I follow her for a good hour before she has to stop and take a break. She leans up against a tree with her hand and freezes at her slightest touch she backs away slowly clutching her side and big heavy.

I land on the snow lately and wait for a good moment to show myself. Right as I'm about to call for her she takes off running again. Fly up and fly behind her. Another good hour before she starts the incline of the north mountain but she's gasping for breath and I can tell she's tired.

I land on the ground behind her. She must've heard me because she turns around quickly in rises her hands up and ice shoots out from them. I block it with my cane quickly. When she sees that it's me her eyes widened in shock and she falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Jack" she barely whispers but the wind carries her words to me.

"It's all right," I tell her as I walk up to her and kneel before her, "I saw everything. Elsa, you don't have to be afraid with me. I can teach you how to control your powers. Besides, your powers can't hurt me. I have them to." I placed one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin and force her head to tilt upwards so that she can look me in the eye. Her ice blue eyes look like they have storms raging in them and the tears about to spill from them is the rain that is going to freeze as it falls from the heavens.

"Come on, get up." I tell her gently and help her to her feet. Together we head up the steep slope of the north mountain.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jack**

"Just let it go," I tell Elsa. We're on top of the north mountain. The wind blows the snow around us turning everything white, and as far as you can look no foot prints can be seen in any direction. The wind is blowing so hard that it automatically covered mine and Elsa's footprints with soft, fluffy, white snow.

A small smile appears on Elsa's lips. She takes off her other glove, holds in her hand for a moment, and then throws it up into the air and the wind whips it away. Her smile grows bigger as she opens her palm and little snowflakes burst from her hand.

She turns away from me and flings her hands out to the side. Snow swirls up and then lightly falls back down. The next thing she does is swirled her hands above the ground and the snow manipulates into an un-proportional snowman. Suddenly, she and hooks or keep throws it back, the wind taking it far into the night like it did her glove.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, thinking that she might get cold.

She turns around to face me, her face aglow with happiness. This is the happiest I've ever seen her. "The cold never bothered me any way," she says.

I grin at her, "It never bothered me either,"

"Let's see what I can do," she says and turns away from me again, throwing her arms up before her. Snow stairs form on the ledge of the mountain we're on to a higher ledge above us. She runs towards the stairs and I follow her. Slowly she places her foot on the first stair and as soon as her foot comes in contact with the snow it turns into ice. She looks up the stairs and holds her hands out to the rails. She runs up the stairs, her hands behind her, each step turning into ice, and where her hands touch the snow rails they turn into ice too.

I stay where I'm at and watch her as she goes up the stairs. This new, carefree, happy Elsa is completely new to me, and I love it.

**Elsa**

I reject behind as I run up the stairs. When I get to the higher ledge I stamp my foot on the ground and ice shoots out from beneath my feet in the shape of a giant snowflake. I lift my hands up in the air like they're lifting weights, and from the ground rises giant ice pillars to form the castle I am making.

When I'm finished making my castle of ice I take off my crown in a fling it away for me. I take the bone in the back of my hair and I let it loose and a braid falls. The twisted hair at the crown of my head into the side falls loose and I push it back with my hands and put the braid over my shoulder. Next, I get rid of this confining dress. I lift my arms up and light blue lace sleeves cover my arms. The dress stops below my shoulders. The rest of the dress is sparkling ice blue with a slight up one side that goes to the middle of my thigh. A long cape flows behind me like the color and material of my sleeves.

"Elsa," I heard Jack shout from below. I almost forgot about him.

I leave the room I'm in and go down the stairs to find him waiting just inside the ice castle doors. I descend the stairs slowly. Jack takes my breath away. His hair glows white, and his tall, lean frame looks like its all muscle. He leans casually against his cane with his face is full of wonder as he takes in my creation. When his eyes find mine they light up in his drawl drops just a fraction.

"Elsa, this place, it's… It's magnificent, and so beautiful." Is having a hard time getting his words out, and it's kind of cute.

"Thank you, Jack." I didn't realize how much I like saying his name. I didn't realize these feelings I had for Jack were real. I didn't even realize I had feelings for Jack, other than friendship. But now, as I'm looking at him, staring at me the way he is, how he talks to me, how he helps me I just can't help but feel something for them that I never thought I would feel towards anybody.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and meet him at the door. Have to look up at him slightly but I place my hand on his hand that grips his cane and I lean up and kiss him lightly on the cheek, "Thank you, again, for everything, for coming back, and for helping me let go."

His eyes away in a little bit when I bring my face away from his. His hand comes up and touches the spot where I kissed him, "You're welcome."


End file.
